Affection
by nikonekonyan
Summary: This whole crazy situation started out just because Allen wanted to go on a date! Seems as though things never seem to go right with poor Allen Walker do they? Being a super powerful, demon slaying, teleportation, teenager in love with the person in your head can be rather tough... Neahallen
1. Date with Stalkers

"I'd like to request some time off."

Komui who was previously sipping on his coffee glanced up at the scared boy who's attention had just been grabbed by Link, Allen's personal stalker.

"Walker! What! I never heard anything about this?!" Link exclaimed looking very displeased, Allen gave an awkward laugh in attempt to calm Link.

"Oh? Why is that Allen?" Komui asked while taking another sip of the wonderful coffee his Lenalee made for him.

A small blush spread across Allen's face, he took a deep breath and as Komui was waiting for an explanation he noticed Lenalee who was holding a clipboard strolling in; chittering with Lavi as Kanda followed quietly a few feet back.

"I-I have a date!" Allen announced out having not yet noticed his friends had entered the room.

Komui spit out his coffee, Lenalee dropped her clipboard as her and Lavi stared at they're younger friend. Kanda and Link both seemed completely stunned by Allen's words.

Lenalee's clipboard hitting the ground causing Allen and Link to whip around. Allen's small blush exploded across his face like a firework and his hair bristled as he realized his friends had overheard his reason for time off.

Lavi was the first to react, he slung an arm around Allen's shoulder, "Soo moyashi-chan has a date! Eh?! Who's the lucky suitor?!"

Lavi's words broke the shock that had been previously pinning all of the Black order members in place. Allen ignored Lavi and quickly turned back to Kumui who was now coughing from his coffee filled exhale.

"Please! I promise I won't be gone long! I won't even use the ark!" Allen pleaded to his supervisor.

Link decided to step in and rebuttal Allen's plea, "Walker! You are currently under observation for suspected heresy!" Allen looked down in disappointment and sadness "You have no time to be doing trivial things like-"

Surprisingly it was Kanda who interrupted Link. "Che! Let the Moyashi have a date! It's not like he'll live long enough to get another."

After Kanda put in his two cents he stormed out of the room with a small smirk as he felt Allen glare at the back of his head. Lenalee decided to step in.

"Kanda's right! If he has a date in a heavily monitored city like London he won't ever be out of sight of finders!"

"Well...that is correct...Would you be alright having a date with your special someone in London Allen?" Kumui asked

"No! Allen Walker is currently-" Link started furiously only to be completely ignored and cut off again this time by Allen.

"Yes! Thank you Kumui-San!" Allen bowed deeply before he ran off leaving behind Kumui, Link, Lavi, and Lenalee.

"Walker!" Link started to go after him before his wrist was grabbed by Lavi, "Let go! Walker is not to be out of my sight! I will report this to the high ups!"

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kumui all held a calmness as they stared at the door where Allen had just exited from, unnerved Link.

Lavi broke the silence, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Follow him." The Lee siblings said in unison.

Link sighed, at least this was he would be continuing his mission.

 **~Time skip brought to you by Lenalee, the secretly great twerker!~**

By the time the small group consisting of Link, Lavi, Lenalee, Kumui, and Kanda (who was roped in last minute by Lenalee). The group caught up to Allen it was around 11:30 in the middle of the bustling area of Kentish town (in London). Allen was sitting down and was wearing normal cloths which actually complimented his body quite well, his friends had never seen him like this before.

Komui hummed," Allen-kun's actually quite the looker isn't he?"

Lenalee and Lavi nodded and Link jotted down a quick note in his notebook before he looked up just in time to see Allen get tackled and pinned to the ground by someone with dark brown hair.

 **-Allen's P.O.V.-**

I was currently sitting and waiting for my date to arrive. I was nervous because this was my first time seeing my lover outside of my head... oh right! I forgot to mention, my date is Neah! The 14th Noah!

I don't really know how he is outside of my head, something about our shared connection with the ark, and magic creating a fake body, blah blah blah, all I know is it doesn't last so I'm glad I got time off from the black order.

As I was stewing in my thoughts I suddenly felt a large force hit me knocking me over on to the ground before I was enveloped in to a large hug.

"Allen!" The voice yelled in my ear.

I groaned before looking up in the vibrant, golden eyes of Neah that I love so much. I felt my face heat up seeing his beautiful face really here in front of me.

"Ne-!" I was about to speak his name before a slender finger placed gently on my lips took my words leaving me in awe.

"Shh~ I'm a secret after all Allen. Your secret." He spoke, his voice was deeper then mine, his very world was a piano key to the melody of his life, it always made me comfortable with him.

He removed himself from me as I Immediately missed his warmth. He offered me a hand which I took to stand up. I brushed myself off before I noticed Neah glaring at something as if he were prepared to kill whatever was there.

I decided to pull his attention back to me, I wanted to make my small amount of time last," Want to go to a cafe? There is a music themed one in a few blocks! They also have really good cider!"

Neah turned back to me and smiled at me. His smile made me feel like I was the most special person in the world, the only one who could feel Neah's true affections. It was intoxicating.

"Sounds lovely!"

 **\- Lavi's P.O.V.-**

Our little group all had various reactions; Lenalee seemed to be 'fangirling' at the sight of Allen and his date interacting. Komui and Link were both a little shocked but kept watching the situation play out. Kanda snorted and appeared as if he didn't care but he was still watching. I was observing taking in ever detail of the situation, like a good bookman.

The date seemed to act affectionate and flirty as well as a bit childish, springing on Allen like Allen was the only thing that mattered. The date seemed to be truly in love with Allen, and yet something about him made me uneasy.

Then Allen's date looked directly at us.

The amount of pressure I felt from this persons aura was insane! It was pure bloodlust and hatred. I fell on to me knees as if my body was made of lead. Kanda staggered as Lenalee leaned up against the wall. Link fell on to his hands and knees as Komui crashed to the ground. The man then looked to Allen as if nothing had happened and smiled! As if nothing happened it was just a joyful summer day!

I panting heavily as a I staggered to my feet and looked around at everyone else who was panting as well. Komui then excused himself to throw up.

Kanda was the first to speak," What the hell- was that?!"

"I- don't know! But- it wasn't friendly!" I responded. Who the hell is Allen's date?

Here is the first chapter. I just don't see that many of this pairing! So I thought it would be fun! It won't have frequent updates and will probably not be very good but I want to try to write something at least.

Baby steps I suppose!


	2. Cafe Conversation

**-Neah's P.O.V-**

Allen was currently leading me through the bustling streets of London towards a music cafe. I know that Allen had asked Jonny before about a cafes just for me. I cared for Allen with all my heart, his silvery eyes and hair left the impression of him being  
an angle, which to me, he is. His arm and scar just make him different from other humans, yet to humanity different was wrong. I wanted to kill every human who never accepted Allen and listen to their screams, but for now I couldn't use my full powers  
yet.

I figured out that those disgusting black order humans were following Allen almost immediately. I'd have to be on my guard with them around so as not to allow Allen to get in trouble, I wouldn't let the interfear though, if they tried I would make sure  
they could never talk again.

"We're here!" Allen spoke triumphantly, his bell like laughter pulled me back in to reality.

I grinned and looked up, the cafe was quaint yet furnished, it was a bit more closed off and contained a fireplace, piano, and several types of instruments hanging up on the walls as well as a few bookshelves. It seemed perfect for me. I loved how Allen  
always know what I like, if we were alone I would already be on top of him kissing him silly.

I grinned at Allen," It's perfect! You always know what I love Allen~"

He gave me a bashful smile, "I'm glad you like it! I tried to ask around for the best places! Lets go in."

Allen walked up and opened the door like the gentleman he was, I entered and walked up to the counter as Allen followed me. Allen ordered an earl gray tea with cream and sugar, he also requested a croissant.

"Less then usual? Are you alright?" I asked a bit nervous at the fact he wasn't order his usual amount of food.

He blushed a bit before answering," W-Well, it's natural! I have someone special with me after all.."

It was my turn to blush before I smiled at him. The barista human coughed in inpatients. I growl but Allen grabbed my arm to calm me down. I remember that I can't get Allen in trouble today because I still haven't prepared Allen enough to steal him away.  
I sighed and ordered a butterscotch latte and a piece of coffee cake.

After paying me and Allen took a seat in the back of the cafe next to a bookshelf and the fireplace. Soon after a group of poorly disguised black order humans came in and order sitting with nearby where I could see them and Allen couldn't, this worked  
in my favorite.

 **-Black Order Group's P.O.V-**

After the experience with the crippling aura of Allen's date the group quickly made a silent agreement that if they weren't watching Allen and his date closely before, they definitely were now. The group followed the duo until the reached the cafe.

Watching them enter Lenalee spoke," We need disguises. Even if Allen hasn't noticed us Glare has."

Komui appeared confused," Glare?" He asked.

"It's what I'm calling Allen's date." Lenalee clarified," Now what are we going to do for disguises? We don't have much longer until they begin talking."

"Hm...I could stuff my hair into Komui's Beret and pull it down so one section is covering my eyes! Then someone someone could barrow my headband!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee clapped her hands together," Good! Now what else?"

 **-time skip brought to you by Cross and Lavi who are actually the same person! A time lord!-**

Five minutes later and everything had there new 'disguise' on. Link had combed his bangs forward covering his spots, his hair was in a high pony tail, his tie was gone and he had part of his shirt unbuttoned. Lavi's hair and eye were completely hidden  
from view by Komui's Beret his shirt was completely buttoned up. Komui had lost his glasses and Beret and had his hair braided up and he was wearing Link's tie. Lenalee had completely rolled down her thigh highs and had Lavi's head band. Kanda was  
extremely pissed off, his hair was tie was taken from him, making his hair free, this gave him a more feminine look; he also was wearing Komui's glasses.

"Good job everyone! Especially you my dear sweet Lenalee!" Komui cried while hugging Lenalee.

Lenalee growled, "Nii-San...Not. Now."

Backing off, link looked up and noticed that 'Glare' had lead Allen to the back in the most secluded area of the cafe, this position also limited Allen's vision of the Cafe which the Link believed would be useful for not getting spotted.

"Anything else?" Komui asked

"Che! Let's just go in the damn cafe!" Kanda demanded.

The group nodded and began heading in.

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

As Neah ushered me to the back I smiled to myself. I was going on a date, like a normal teenager for once! It felt so nice, Neah was giving me an opportunity I never had, to act normal, even if I was going on a date with a magical space controlling being  
that lived in my head!

"You know...this is my first date ever!" I smiled," I never though I may have time for romance, you know, with my strange looks and job..."

I gave a bit of a sad smile knowing my tone had dropped off. Neah leaned forward and put a hand cupping my cheek and rubbing the bottom of my scar, I could feel his finger drift with the bump.

"Allen, your looks make you different and special... I love everything about your body it bring out the truth that you are an angle~" Neah cooed.

I blushed and giggled, " I'm no angle! I can be a demon too! Ever see me play poker?"

Neah grins and leans forward whispering in to my ear," I wonder if that demon side will come out in the bedroom~"

My face feels like a firework of red has been set off, I can't even sputter out words," I-I-!"

" You're too cute for this world Allen!" Neah falls back into his chair and laughs," Don't worry, this is my first date too! So far it seems like I'm doing better then you~"

I pout and turn my head for a second. When I look back Neah is staring at something behind me, I can tell he is angry. I sigh, Neah is probably going to act overprotective again. I feel his words push into my mind.

 _Neah : Allen, please stand up and excuse yourself to the restroom. I need to take care of something._

 _Allen: Why? I'm sure it's nothing Neah._

 _Neah: It will be nothing when you come back, now please go._

 _Allen: Fine, just promise you won't go overboard!_

 _Neah: There ARE black order members nearby..._

 _Allen: promise me Neah!_

I can feel Neah's internal sigh. I trust a Neah with my life but I don't trust him with other people at all. I know he won't go to far because of the nearby order members but I was more worried about him getting us kicked out.

 _Neah: Promise..._

 _Allen: Good! Tell me when I can come back then~_

I snap back into reality, I stand up and smile at Neah," I need to use the restroom."

Neah looks up to me," 'Kay!"

I turn and walk towards the bathroom as asked of me, I wonder what's the matter...

 **-Komui's P.O.V-**

The group sat down just in time to see 'Glare' lean forward and whisper something to into Allen's ear. Allen blushes rather cutely.

"I-I-" Allen attempts to speak.

I smile, it was rather amusing seeing Allen let down his guard. He always had on a smile though, it blurred the lines between what he is feeling and what you want him to be feeling. I could tell that the other people at the table felt the same way, sweet  
Lenalee was smiling as she leaned her head on her palm, Lavi held a small smirk as he sipped his tea, Link sighed but stopped writing down notes, and Kanda wasn't glaring...a miracle!

" You're too cute for this world Allen!" 'Glare' falls back into his chair and laughs," Don't worry, this is my first date too! So far it seems like I'm doing better then you~"

The second statement intriguinged me. This man seemed unnaturally close to Allen. Allen had been at the order for a year now and Komui had never heard of Allen having outside friends...

His train of thought was interrupted from the quiet chatter of a nearby table.

"What's with that thing...? White hair and a scar? How creepy!" The quiet words of a woman in the table next to the B.O.G (black order group) ripped a hole in the gentle mood.

"I know! I can barely tell it's gender! Plus gloves in the summer?!" The man responds in the same tone of the woman

"It kind of looks like..." the woman begins

"A demon.." the man finishes the sentence.

Komui became angry, Allen risked his life every day for humanity for gods sake and this is how he is thought of?!

Komui knew he couldn't do anything. He was helpless to change there opinions.. He sighed and decided to look around the table. Lavi had lost his smile and his eyes seemed to darken, his hands gripped tightly on his tea cup. His little sister had a tight  
grip on her arm, she appeared as if she wanted to cry. Kanda's teeth were gritted together and Komui could tell he was resisting the urge to grab Magen. Link appeared to just be taking notes but on closer inspection Komui realized how hard Link was  
pressing the pen.

Komui glanced over to the table only to realize that both Allen and 'Glare' were completely frozen, un-moving. He couldn't see Allen's face but 'Glare's' face seemed blank, lacking all emotions as if time had frozen for the two.

Komui started to feel uncomfortable after the two hadn't moved for more then 30 seconds. By this time the entire table of the B.O.G. Was observing the strange behavior.

After 15 more seconds time began once again for the two, with the start of time brought a new aura to the two. Allen seemed to be slightly confused but going with the flow as he excused himself. 'Glare' was a different story.

Cliff hanger! I wonder what Neah/Glare is going to do?

You guys should tell me if all these weird repeats of the same time in different perspectives are too confusing. I don't plan to do if for much longer (because it gets repetitive to write) but it's a good way to get a good grasp on what is happening.

I also promise I will do more Neahallen fluff w

While I don't normally update this quickly I actually have another chapter already written which I will post soon! I'm happy you guys are liking it so far!

comment if you please! I'd love to meet more people who like this pairing!

Bye for now!


	3. Loosing them

**-Neah's P.O.V-**

After Allen had gotten up and excused him and gotten like I asked him it was about time I dealt with the human filth that dared insult him. The human friends Allen had were watching me, so I couldn't kill the worthless humans or even use my powers without  
having Allen pay the price. Soon I would be able to though, I planned to steal Allen away so he would have to deal with the horrors of humanity for much longer. He had payed enough.

I waited until I saw Allen disappear into the restroom before standing up with the mask of a gentle smile. I could feel the black order humans' eyes follow me as I walked over to the table and kneeled down to meet the eyes of the female human, on the  
way glancing at the black order humans as they watched.

"Hello." I spoke peaceful, using my voice to relax her and the others whom heard it. I gave an internal smirk as I felt the humans around me relax.

"H-Hello!" She shuddered out, I could hear her surprise and I saw the male had a similar reaction of surprise from the corner of my eye.

I picked up a large lock of her hair and brought it up to my lips," You have beautiful hair miss..."

She began blushing as the man I assumed was her boyfriend started to get concerned," O-Oi!"

"Th-Thank-" she began before I silenced her off by picking up one of the knives on the filthy human couple's table and swinging it up and cutting off the lock of hair. Several people gasped as the lock of hair fell limp in my hand.

I giggled and began walking back to the table, as the woman stared crying I internally spoke to Allen.

 _Neah: you can come out now~_

 _Allen: I hope you didn't do anything overboard!_

 _Neah: Perhaps~_

As I continued I heard the male human who was with the woman stand and yell,"What the hell?!"

I felt the vibration of the man's feet as he began charging forward. His feet had no rhythm unlike Allen's who's walk I could never forget.

When the man got close enough I swung around and roundhouse kicked him straight in the face. He was taller then me by some so I was honestly surprising to me that I could kick that high until I realized I am in a replication of Allen's body. Allen was  
a fighter and ex-acrobat so this would explain the flexibility as well as the strength.

The human male flew back into the table and his girlfriend causing everything to fall over as the girlfriend screamed. Seeing Allen walking back I bolted towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Wh-Ah!" Allen's adorable little shout brought a real smile to my face as I pulled him outside and into an alley.

I glanced around the alley before deciding to hide behind several garage cans I grabbed Allen and held his back as I slid down the wall concealing us both.

I could feel Allen squirm around as his back pressed against my chest, his body radiated warmth as I hugged him closely. I liked the feeling.

 **-Kanda's P.O.V-**

Those idiotic people behind us were pissing me off. I may not like the beansprout but he is certainly not a f*cking demon. I've seen akuma and killed them and the Moyashi was not one, the Moyashi is was too soft...

I knew that Lenalee would get pissed at me for doing anything even if she was pissed herself so I just focused back on the beansprout and his date 'Glare' or whatever.

It was creepy as hell, neither of them moved for a good minute until they seemed to snap out of it and Moyashi stood up and walked to the bathroom.

'Glare' then stood up and smiled but his eyes told a different story. He seemed like he wanted to kill something. I got a shiver down my spine, my instincts were giving me a warning about this man and I didn't like it. Whatever 'Glare' was seemed to only  
care about Allen.

'Glare' then began approached that woman who called the beansprout a demon, he took a glance towards the table, he head several layers of emotion, the fake gentle smile, the rage and his eyes, and it almost appeared like glee somewhere...

Glare then bent down to the idiot woman's eye level, "Hello."

A wave of peacefulness washed over me and I felt my body relax. I wanted to stop, I wanted to grab my sword and cut apart 'Glare' yet my body wouldn't let me...his voice made me feel so peaceful..

"H-Hello!" The woman managed to break my trance and I grabbed on to Mugen's hilt before I felt Lenalee's hand gently grab my arm to calm me down. I let go.

I scowled before 'Glare' picked up a large chunk of that idiot woman's hair and put it up to his mouth.

"You have beautiful hair miss..." I growled quietly, Moyashi's date wasn't very faithful!

"O-Oi!" Her boyfriend tried to intervene but 'Glare' completely ignored him.

"Th-Thank-" The woman began until in a swift motion'Glare' grabbed a knife from the table and cut off her hair.

My eyes widened as I saw the hair fall limp, Lenalee, Komui, and the idiot lady all gasped. Link dropped his pen and Lavi's mouth fell opened.

Then 'Glare' stood and giggled. He. F*cking. Giggled! Before he started walking back to his table as if nothing had happened while the woman began bawling!

The boyfriend got up and began charging at him, the rest of the table stood up in shock. I watched the man charging and I stepped out with my hand on Mugen preparing to stop this man. He was taller then me and he appeared built where as 'Glare' looked  
like a dwarf in comparison.

For a second I felt disappointment in myself for feeling fear towards Moyashi's date in the first place. Then my instincts returned as I realized that 'Glare' wasn't reacting, he was just walking with out a care in the world.

When the idiot boyfriend was almost upon the beansprout's date, the date then turned and f*cking roundhouse kicked the damn idiot in the face!

The man came flying back towards me and the table of the woman, I jumped out of the way but by the time I got back up I saw Moyashi's white hair being dragged out of sight.

"Sh*t!"

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

As soon as I got out of the bathroom Neah grabbed my hand and dragged me into an alley where we were currently hidden. Neah had his arms warapped around my toros and I felt my back on his chest.

"Neah what ha-" I attempted to speak but Neah interrupted me

"Shh~ Allen remember the name thing?" He said quietly said

"Oh! Sorry.." I matched his volume and felt embarrassed.

He gave me that smile I so adored before patting my head,"It's okay Angle-chan~"

"A-Angle-chan?!" I sputtered out as I felt my face turn a shade of pink. Neah simply hummed and nodded.

I wanted to direct the conversation away from my own embarrassment," Well then..what should I call you in front of others?"

Neah looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well? What's the first name that comes to your head?"

"Marthra." I replied instantly.

Neah stared at me momentarily "Okay then...! Note to self: Allen chooses bad names."

I pout a bit," Well I can't help it!" I stand up and turn to Neah who also stands I hug him and speak more quietly but still firmly," Your my musician, my other half, my...my Neah! I wouldn't want you to be anything else.."

I see Neah blush and I realizing what I said blush too and we avoid eye contact as we stand in an alley behind garbage..

 _great first date_ I internally chide myself

I hear Neah let out a small chuckle," I've been having fun!"

"Ah right...we technically share my body! I forgot." I state as Neah chuckles again.

A moment of quiet passes by before Neah speaks,"How about Kai?"

"Kai? Hmm...I like it! Not as much as Neah but it'll due~" I giggle and smile

"Kai it is then!" Neah announces," Come on! I think we can get past the people in the cafe if we're quick enough!"

"Kay!" I say as Neah grabs my arm and we set out for the rest of our date.

* * *

Wow! I'm really powering through this story! I guess I really like writing it ?

I hope you all like it so far!

The date will sadly be ending next chapter but the story will be continuing!

Hopefully you guys like the pairing!

Love!


	4. Date endings

Just a note: GuyFromGa11ifrey! Thank you for correcting my spelling! How embarrassing /A/

Damn you English language! XD

I mean at least Allen is all...Right! Eh?! Eh?!

(I am so sorry ;-;)

I also wanted to thank everyone who has been commenting and favouriting this FanFiction! Please continue to comment! You can also help correct my embarrassing errors ^-^;;

* * *

 **-Link's P.O.V-**

Walker and his date somehow managed to leave the cafe quickly enough to the point where we were stuck dealing with the mess 'Glare' made. We had begun searching for them but to no avail and two entire hours had past. I had gotten back into my normal attire  
as well.

I sighed deeply. I know I needed to report the strange acts of Allen Walker's date. Who was that man really? He took down a man twice his size in one hit, he showed no remorse for cutting a woman's hair off, and he brought several people to their knees  
with just a glare.

I decided that it would be best if the order interrogated Allen Walker and his date...as soon as we found managed to find the two.

I turned another corner and glanced around, London was huge so the original group decided to split apart so we may find the two quicker. It was now about 14:30 and none of the group was having much luck.

I turned around when a flash white grabbed my attention. I quickly looked over and saw Walker and his date walking out of a store holding ice cream and chatting away both smiling without a care in the world.

I planned to hide again until I heard Walker's date call out and point to me,"Allen! Isn't that one of your friends?"

 **-Neah's P.O.V-**

I sensed Allen's stalker as soon as he rounded the corner. I didn't really feel like being stalked again so I decided to point him out to Allen. I knew our time together couldn't last much longer so I wanted to end it with a little drama, for fun!

I pointed at him,"Allen! Isn't that one of your friends?"

Allen looked over surprised,"Link-San!"

I could tell that this Link human was startled as soon as I pointed him out but he quickly recovered and walked over to us.

"Walker-San! You were not suppose to leave the order without me! I am suppose to be to be supervising you! I-" the man began harassing Allen and I was getting annoyed but I tuned him out.

Allen put up his hands as an 'I surrender! Please calm down' motion. I watched Allen as he sweat dropped with a small smile on his face. Then this Link human did something that grabbed my attention.

"Walker it is time to go back to the order! You have been out of my supervision long enough!" Link grabbed Allen's wrist before turning to me,"I would also like you to accompany us! I have a few questions to ask you Walker's date!"

I could tell Allen started to panic but I decide to take control of the situation,"First off , I have a name. It's Kai."

I lied to him. I could tell his eyes flared up in disapproval of my words.

"Secondly, I don't remember any permission given that you could tell me when my date ends with Allen." I made my tone no nonsense as I watched him still holding on to Allen's wrist. I already didn't like the human from my time in Allen's head so I was  
happy to take him down a peg or two. Or kill him...there's not much difference.

"I am Allen Walker's obser-" he began until I cut him of

"Third of all!" I grab Allen's wrist (the one Link's holding) and I raised it up, it holding his wrist at about the level of my head as I stood behind Allen," Please do not touch Allen in such a manner~"

I give Link a smirk, daring him to contradict me. We begin a small staring contest as I internally chat with Allen.

 _Neah: Allen, please flirt with me right now._

 _Allen: why? Not that I mind, but Link is right here._

 _Neah: It will buy me enough time to think of a way to escape back to the ark, I can't stay out much longer..._

 _Allen: oh right!_

 _Neah: I also want to see you flirt Allen~_

 _Allen: I knew there was another reason!_

I giggle internally before Allen begins to try to pull out of my grasp

"Kai~!" Allen cutely whines," Lemmie goooo!"

"Hmmmm~" I purr as I pull Allen closer to me and further from the stalker human," What if I don't want to?"

Allen then does something unexpected, he kisses my cheek. Shocked I let him go and he runs behind the Link human and sticks his tong out at me. I playfully growl and I am about to grab him when the Human Link interrupts by clearing his throat.

"If you excuse me but we no longer have any time for your silly shenanigans! Your date with Walker should have ended an hour ago !" The human says in an authoritative manner," Now, I need both of you too come ba-"

I cut him off again, this time purely for the sake of pissing him off,"Not today! I have things to do, though I will definitely come find Allen again tomorrow though~"!

I pat Allen's head before I begin walking back in the direction of the nearest Ark gate so I may properly join Allen in his head again. Then the idiotic stalker human has the audacity to grab my shoulder! I grab his hand and use his own weight to flip  
him over.

I hear Allen gasp,"N-Kai!"

I smirk down at the human,"Oops~! Sorry! Don't you know you shouldn't touch people without their permission?"

The stalker human groans as Allen rushes over and kneels by him like the angle he is. I turn to Allen as I feel the stalker's rage.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I give him a smile as I quickly walk away.

Great! Now I have to go deal with the filthy black order tomorrow. On the bright side I get to spend more time with Allen in a physical body which is nice! I could make sure the order knows that Allen is mine!

A large grin creeps on to my face as I begin walking back. Seems like the ball is rolling much quicker then I thought, how useful!

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

I knew that Neah didn't like Link, or any of the people at the black order for that matter, but I didn't think he'd actually flip Link. As Link groaned I kneeled down and began fussing over him.

"Link! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" I asked

He groaned," I'm fine Walker..."

He sat up as I support him," I had no idea Kai could do that!"

Link seemed annoyed," Well he can. Walker, let's go back to the order. I have several questions about your date. Your friends may also have an interest in how it...went."

I wanted to groan but held back," I'll answer all of your questions I can tomorrow Link, I promise! But being with Kai tired me out a bit!"

Link seemed hesitant but agreed," Fine...but you must answer everything tomorrow!"

I sighed and then smiled while nodding and helped Link to his feet. I suddenly got the feeling of Neah rejoining my body, he had never really left but when he rejoined I felt warmth, as if he were hugging me. I rather enjoyed the feeling.

 _Neah: it feels nice for me to, then again I always like your head. It's rather cozy!_

I smiled internally

 _Allen: Welcome back!_

 **-Time skip brought to you by the sheer willpower of a sleepy scientist!-**

As soon as I got back into the order's cafeteria I was bombarded by questions from Lavi and Lenalee.

"What did your date look like?!"

"What did you do on your date?!"

"Was it fun?!"

"What's there personality?!"

"Ah guys!" I interrupted them," Calm down! I'll tell you in a second just let me order food!"

I laughed as they acted bashful and apologized, I ordered my mass from Jerrry before sitting down by my friends. Kanda, Lavi, Link, Miranda, & Krowry where all sitting at the table. Most of the people seemed rather curious on what happened.

"S-So...How d-did it go?" Miranda asked me cautiously.

 _Neah:They seem pretty eager~ explain away!_

I smiled at the group" I had a lot of fun! It was really nice to spend time with Kai even though he can get a bit possessive at times! We went to a music cafe like Johnny suggested! I liked the food but when I went to the restroom something happened and  
Kai took me and I ran out, I don't really know what though..."

 _Allen: Your never actually explained what happened._

 _Neah: In due time Angel-chan~!_

I noticed that Lavi and Lenalee stiffened slightly at the mention of the music cafe, I brushed it off when Krowery asked me something.

"How did you meet Kai Allen-San ?"

I paused wondering how I should reply, a slip up and I may accidentally reveal Neah but if I ask over due this people may become suspicious. I noticed everyone seemed to be hanging on Krowery's question wondering how I never brought him up before.

"Well...me and Kai met...-"

* * *

Muhahahahhahahah cliff hangers! :3

I feel so evil! Don't worry! I plan to update soon!

I'm glad you are enjoying so far!

-love!


	5. Setting up

_I paused wondering how I should reply, a slip up and I may accidentally reveal Neah but if I ask over due this people may become suspicious. I noticed everyone seemed to be hanging on Krowery's question wondering how I never brought him up before._

 _"Well...me and Kai met...-"_

* * *

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

"Well...me and Kai met a little before I came to the black order..." I began to speak meanwhile I was searching my mind desperately to find a way to integrate Neah's in a way that not even Cross would know about...Kai? Neah?

 _Neah: what about in the 6 months it took to get to the order?_

 _Allen: Neah! You're a genius! That works! They don't even know much about that time anyways!_

I could tell Neah had just curtsied in my mind and it took everything I had not to laugh and raise suspicions to the people around me. Sometimes I make myself proud with how good I can keep it together.

 _Neah: Thank you my king~!_

"Allen..?" I saw Lenalee wave with concern written all over her face, I had been spacing out again..." How did you two meet?"

"Ah! Sorry! I was just a bit reminiscent!" I quickly covered," We met while I was traveling to the order! After cross knocked me out with a hammer I had to travel across the world to get to the order after all!"

I had a feeling that they wanted to ask me more questions and I didn't think it would be a good idea to spin a tale unless both me and Neah were solid on the details. We didn't want a slip up for them to grab on to and realize who "Kai" actually was. I yawned and stood up rather quickly.

"Alright! I'm tired! Being with Kai is tiring!" I laugh as I begin to walk away I heard myself saying something else," Apparently Kai is going to find me tomorrow so maybe you can meet him then!"

As I notice Link follow me I sigh thankful I got out of the situation. We arrive at my room and I begin my evening routine calmly and quietly humming the song 'Once upon a time'. When Link entered bathroom I got into bed and closed my eyes not feeling up to a lecture this evening.

As my eyes closed on my bedroom wall they then re-opened I realized I was in a chair in my mind sitting across from Neah. This was a space I carved out for Neah shortly after we began communicating properly, after the Ark was obtained.

The room was rather nice, it contained a checkerboard floor of red and black, the walls were black but there were several book cases incorporated with red stained wood. On one side of the room was a decent sized fireplace with black brick outlining it. Me and Neah were currently sitting in large identical black leather chairs, a red table and black fur carpet complemented the chairs. In front of both me and Neah was a prim white tea set. The various colours of the books gave the room a classy feeling.

I took a sip of my tea, earl gray, my favourite of course," Did you want them to know you were coming so badly you needed to take over my body for a second to do it?"

Near grabbed his teacup and plate and smirked at me," Maybe I did? I don't exactly enjoy being un-expected. You should know this Angel-chan~"

I watched him take a sip, I playfully sighed," Neah! What am I going to do?"

"Run away with me?" He responds in an awkward yet joking question.

"Haha! Maybe! For now though, what story should we go with for Kai and how we met?" I ask

"Well I was thinking we could go with-"

We began talking through the evening coming up with a proper plan to deal with the numerous questions we were likely to receive from the people at central.

 **-Lenalee's P.O.V-**

After Allen had finished telling us how he met Kai-San before he was in the black order he began to space out again. It was like he was in a different dimension, like he could see a world different from our own. It was eerie to see his face completely blank. I could tell that it was starting to make Miranda and Krowery a little restless so I decided to speak.

I waved a hand in front of his face," Allen..?"

I saw his face flash with emotions again, back in our world," How did you two meet?"

"Ah! Sorry! I was just a bit reminiscent!" Allen gave me a bit of an awkward smile,"We met while I was traveling to the order! After cross knocked me out with a hammer I had to travel across the world to get to the order after all!"

I never thought much about that time before in Allen's life. I already didn't know much of his past besides him reviving his father and his time with Cross. He had to travel to the Order which took him 6 months, that gave him plenty of times to make a romantic interest...right? I wanted to pry more.

Before I could Allen yawns and stands up, Link follows suit,"Alright! I'm tired! Being with Kai is tiring!"

I watch Allen begin to walk away. I give Lavi a side glance which I see him return to me. Kanda looks rather pissed off and Krowery and Miranda appear confused.

I then hear Allen giggle and speak once again, he does not turn to speak as he normally would,"Apparently Kai is going to find me tomorrow so maybe you can meet him then!"

My eyes widen as I watch Allen and Link exit. How would Kai 'find' Allen? Why was he coming here? Would Kai tell Allen about us following him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kanda," What the f*ck was that?"

"That's a good question Yuu..." Lavi started but Kanda let out a deep growl," Sorry, Kanda. Anyways, Allen was being rather strange..zoning out like he did in the cafe."

"Plus he didn't really tell us much... he brushed it off..." I chimed in.

As we began thinking I heard Miranda's quiet voice," W-wait! Did you g-guys follow Allen on his date?!"

"Che." Kanda made his signature noise," Up until the cafe, then the moyashi's crazy date cut off some idiot lady's hair and kicked a guy into a table!"

Miranda seemed alarmed as well as Krowery who asked," Allen's date k-kicked someone into a table?!"

Lavi's mouth turned into a small scowl," Ya...in his defence they deserved it!"

I sighed noticing the shock The two elder exorcists were expressing," What he means is, even if Allen didn't notice, the people Kai attacked had said some rather cruel things about Allen..."

"Oh..." Miranda acknowledged what we meant in a sad tone.

I sighed. After Allen and Kai had run out of the cafe we had completely lost them we searched for a while but gave up after about an hour. We knew Allen would eventually come back to the order, I couldn't even fathom if he tried to run away!

"Well...I suppose we will be meeting Kai tomorrow and then we can learn the whole story!" I said before yawning.

"Hmmm~? Seems like someone is tired!" Lavi gave me a smile.

"Ya, it has been a bit of a hectic day..I'm going to go to bed then! Oyasuminasai!" I smile to everyone.

"Che! Night." Kanda grumbles

"Night Night Lenalee-San!" Lavi waves me off happily.

"H-have a good night Lenalee..." Krowery gives me his little smile. I swear he can be such a child sometimes! Though everyone still cares for him very much!

"Oyasumi..." Miranda quietly says goodnight.

I smile one last time before I begin leaving. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a bit of a long day so for now I should rest up all I can!

I'm sorry! I know this chapter was rather lame but I needed a proper set up. I had a lot of trouble working in Lenalee's P.O.V but she was the only one I could use because I already used both Lavi and Kanda's P.O.V.

I have been able to work so hard on this story because I am on a school break but that will sadly be ending soon so I'm sorry to say updates are going to become slower soon... :L

Thank you and please continue to read and comment! It helps encourage me!

-love


	6. Wake up call

**-Allen's P.O.V-**

After me and Neah had our rather long discussions last night he had sent me off to a dreamless peaceful sleep. I awoke at my normal hour (about 5), Link was still asleep as per usual. I got up and did my almost inhuman exercises. Link didn't know much  
about how I exercised, I prefer it that way.

After about an hour and a half of my exercises I got back into my bed to try to rest a bit more before Link woke up. I dozed off for about half an hour before Link woke me up.

I smiled at him before sighing, getting up, grabbing my normal outfit for the day I decided to step into the bathroom for my normal routine. I closed the door and locked it, I then brushed my teeth, waving to Neah in the mirror. He smiled at me

 _Neah: Morning! Getting ready for the day?_

 _Allen: mhmm! Remember everything we talked about?_

 _Neah: yes yes! Jeez your like a mother sometimes._

I let out a small chuckle before I heard Link yell in from the room," Walker? What are you doing? Please hurry up! We have many things to do this morning!"

"Ah yes! Sorry Link! Just let me shower!" I yelled back.

I quickly turned away from Neah and disrobed, hoping in the shower I enjoyed the feeling of the clean water watching over me. I got out, dried myself off and changed. I took a glance towards the mirror and took a sharp intake of breath as I felt Neah  
leave me.

I hated the feeling and so did Neah, it's like taking off your warm glove and pushing your hand into snow... I shook my head and then exited the bathroom and glanced towards Link.

"You were taking so long I used one of the showers next door." He explained.

I nodded," Oh! I see. Well, let's go get breakfast then!"

I smiled as Link nodded to me and we exited my room.

 **-Time skip brought to you by general Cross's secret passionate for blueberries-**

After Link and I arrived at the cafeteria an order I went and sat down with my food at the usual table. Link followed suit.

"Good morning! Did everyone have a good rest?" I asked politely.

"I had a good rest." Lenalee replied.

"Yep! I had the best dream too!" Lavi began his rant," I dreamt I was on a train and then there was this suuuuuuper smoking ticket checker who came to check my tickets but then she lost her balance when the train jerked and she fell into my arms and I  
was all like: 'Well I guess you fell for me!' So she was blushing and then-"

"Oi! Usagi shut the hell up!" Kanda spat.

"Yuuuuuuuu! Your so mean!" Lavi whined.

"Die!", Kanda pulled out Mugen and began slicing at Lavi who began running away.

I sweat dropped as Lenalee giggled," Just another morning I suppose!"

I smiled at her," Indeed!"

I laughed hearing Lavi's cries in the background," Ahhhh! No Yuu! Save meeeeeee!"

Yea. It wouldn't be a typical morning for much longer, Neah would probably show up soon and cause some sort of ruckus. I let none of this show on my face as I continued to eat and observe the game of cat and mouse between Lavi and Kanda. Finishing up  
I got up to clear my dishes before sitting back down and waiting for Link to finish.

"Ah...Jeryy's cooking is always the best!" I complemented Jeryy

He poked his head out with a grin," Thank you sweet cheeks!"

Lenalee laughed before Lavi ran behind me," Allen! Save meeeeee!"

I sighed," Now now, let's all calm down please-"

"Che! Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda demanded while he attempted to push past me.

I got annoyed," My name is Allen BaKanda! A-L-L-E-N or are you too stupi-"

As I was in mid sentence the alarm suddenly blared as The gate keepers voice boomed over the noise. Every froze and listened. I sighed Neah wasn't very good at subtly.

"Ahhh! I don't know what it is! It's so scarry! Save me! Save me! Nothing with such an angry look could be human!" I heard it yell.

Great...Neah scared the gate keeper. I looked around and everyone seemed like they wear prepared to fight. I put on a serious face to match the mood before signalling to my friends.

"Let's go check it out." I stated as I took off to go meet Neah.

 _Allen: Did you have to startle the gate keeper?_

 _Neah: It's not my fault! It was just being annoying!_

 _Allen: Neah...uhhhhhhg you've raised suspicion now I have to attack you as if you were an akuma!_

 _Neah: Sorry!_

 _Allen: I'm going to attack from the back, be ready!_

 _Neah: Please be gentle senpai!_

 _Allen: Neah!_

I felt my face heat up but kept it under control as I dashed outside, followed by Link, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. I could hear the gate keeper screaming as Neah slammed his foot against the door.

He looked annoyed," What the f*ck is this thing?!"

Quietly I spoke to my friends," He's not an Akuma..."

They seemed startled realising it may be a Noah they seemed now prepared to go all out. I knew none of my friends had realised who it was so I needed to act fast before one of them did. I kept running at Neah and activated Crown Clown I lunged at him.  
He could tell I was coming as I noticed his thumb make the thumbs up motion to me.

"Noah!" I yelled while swinging my left arm towards Neah, I slowed down a bit ensuring he could doge.

Neah let out a shriek and ducked. I fell forward because my swing had unbalanced my body. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I'm being held in someone's arms. My eyes quickly Open to see Neah looking down at me.

"Ah! Kai!" I exlaim before quickly getting up and turning back to him and bowing," I am so sorry! I didn't recognise you!"

Neah laughed," You gave me quite a scare there!"

I bowed deeper as I felt Neah smirk. I felt him grab my chin with his hands forcing me to look up, I was confused as he brought me up to his eyes level.

"Hmm...I never said it was a bad thing...I wish you were in my arms all the time Allen~! In fact-!" I felt his arm quickly snake around my back as he pulled me into his chest.

"Wah?!" I exclaimed, startled.

I looked up at him and as he looked down at me his face turned from a smirk into a grin," Why don't you stay here?"

I felt my face flush once again as I pushed myself off of Neah. He began laughing at me.

"Kai!" I exclaimed.

"What? Just having fun!" He stated

I sighed," Geez! You can be such a handful!"

"A handsome handful." He corrected.

I glared at him," Fine. A handsome handful!"

"Yaaaaaay!" He cheered.

I rolled my eyes at him then I noticed Lavi step forward and heard Lavi speak," So this is your date Allen!"

I gave him a smile," Yep! Everyone-" I turned to them and held up my hand," This is Kai! They person I went on a date with yesterday!"

"Hello." Neah greeted

"Yo!" Lavi said.

"Welcome to the order!" Lenalee greeted.

"Hello again Kai." Link answered simply.

"Che." Kanda made his signature noise.

Neah looked at Kanda," Hmm? Do I not deserve a proper greeting pretty boy?"

Neah didn't like anyone in the order besides me, I knew he was trying to bait Kanda and I was praying Kanda would not take the bait. I glared at Neah for a split second telling him not to push harder but I could tell that the little spark of determination  
in his eyes wasn't going to allow this day to go smoothly.

Kanda appeared pissed off but turned around and began walking back," This isn't worth my time. Call me when something actually important happens."

Neah stuck out his tong and then Lavi spoke," Don't worry! Yuu is always like that!"

"What? An ass?" I heard Neah grumble before I elbowed him slightly in the stomach.

Lenalee sweat dropped before putting on a smile," Well then now that we know who you are we should head inside to see Nii-San!"

"Lena-lady is right! It's way more comfortable inside!" Lavi agreed with her.

"Yes, I still have many questions Walker, Kai." Link said confirming my worry that we would likely be grilled for information.

Neah then looked towards Link with an annoyed expression," Oh hey. You're here Mr. Touchy stalker?"

Link seemed a bit stunned," Mr. Touchy stalker?!"

Neah just nodded," Well...it fits! You stalk Allen and you seem rather touchy touchy! Don'tcha think Allen?"

I could tell Neah was looking for Confirmation and Link was glaring at me as well," Well Walker?"

"Umm.." I backed up slightly.

Then Lenalee came to my rescue thankfully," Guys come on! Don't pressure Allen!" She grabbed Link's arm," Come on, let's just go inside."

I smiled," Okay!"

* * *

My break is now over sadly so update times are going to slow but I did get a good amount of story done in my time off so hopefully that will suffice for the update time.

This was also the last of my pre-written chapters...

Don't worry though! I like this story a ton so I have no plans to give it up any time soon!

-Love


	7. Backstory and tension

**-Neah's P.O.V-**

I was currently sitting by Allen on a couch half covered in books and paper. We are currently surrounded by the black order humans, across from us is the stupid hat human, behind him stands both bookmen, to the left is the black orders female human. To  
the right standing by the coach looking down at me and Allen is the annoying stalker human. Finally I can feel the presence of the pretty boy prick standing in the corner behind us.

The room is held in the grasp of a pregnant silence as I can feel myself being assessed by the eyes of the humans. It was pissing me off, I could tell Allen was starting to feel uncomfortable by the slight shift in his position as his hand moved over  
and slightly touched my own.

I decided to break the silence by leaning over and whispering to Allen," Are things always this tense? It's not like we have killed anyone or anything, what's the big deal?"

My actions seemed of have caused a change in the mood as the tension became so thick it felt as if you could cut it with a knife and spread it on a piece of toast.

Allen turned to me and began whispering back," I don't know...I hope no one is angry.."

I could tell Allen was becoming nervous so I decided to speak out," Sooo...Are we going to get started or are you just going to keep staring? If so mind telling me so I can take Allen and leave?"

The stupid hat man's face turned into a grin," Yes! Yes! Sorry about that! We have a few questions to ask you two!"

"Hmm?" I hummed out and glanced around," Go ahead then! What do you desire to know?"

The woman spoke up," Well...First mind giving us your full name?"

I grinned internally, time to spin a web of lies!

"My name is Kai! Kai Smith!" Smith is one of the most common last names in the entire world, it would be next to impossible for them to go through all the 'Kai Smiths' in the wold.

"Okay! What is your occupation if I may ask?"

"I work as a bartender currently." Short, sweet, and simple. I wanted to make sure that 'Kai Smith' could be anyone and no one, this is what me and Allen had agreed upon.

"How long ago did you meet Allen-kun?"

"Hmmm...about a year and 5 months ago-ish? Right Allen?" I looked at Allen for confirmation as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh? And how did you two meet exactly?" The man asked.

I could tell everyone was keen to hear my answer smirking I put an Arm around Allen's shoulder and pulled him into me before putting my fist gently on his head and rubbing it affectionately," Why! He saved me of course!"

This grabbed everyone's attention and I heard the stalker speak," What do you mean?"

 **-Link's P.O.V-**

As I was jotting down notes I heard Komui-San ask another question, one that seemed to be on the mind of most people here including me.

"Oh? And how did you two meet exactly?" The supervisor asked.

Walker's date seemed to be harmless in appearance but he has shown several signs of something deeper. This man may be working for the earl and if so we may have to take appropriate measures. If his meeting with Walker seems anything besides plausible  
then action should be taken immediately.

I watched as Kai put his arm around Walker as a show of affection," Why! He saved me of course!"

A yellow flag was set off for me," What do you mean?"

"Hmm...Well-!" Kai stood up and began walking around the room," I was working one evening, it was a bit late, around 00:30-ish in the evening. My boss had requested I take out the trash." Kai proceeded to sling an invisible trash bag over his shoulder,  
I then noticed he was left handed," I was rather annoyed because I loath taking out the trash because there always seems to be trouble in the allies."

"Like what?" The bookmen Jr. interrupted.

Kai turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile while beginning to walks towards Lavi bookmen," Why! Gangs of course! The big bad gangs that rob people! steal! and rape pretty people like you!" By the time Kai reached the 'you' of his sentence he had  
stopped in front of Lavi. Upon saying the word 'you' he had poked the younger bookmen on the nose, stunning him.

Kai laughed before backing up and continuing," Anyways! I was back in the ally and I had just set down my trash before I felt something hard and cold pressed against my back! Then I heard a deep voice say 'Give me all your money.' I was so scared~! I  
began slowly reaching for my wallet when I heard someone yell out 'Hey!' Can you guess who it was?"

I sighed. Walker and his Matyr complex, when I heard Kanda who had been silently brooding in the corner speak," Che! The Moyashi."

Walker seemed annoyed," It's Allen BaKanda! And no! Your wrong!"

This confused me slightly, who was it then? I turned back to Kai as he shook his head," Nope. It was just some guy. The man with the gun turned around and shot him! It becomes a bit blurry but I remember running back into the bar and slamming into Allen!  
I was so scared but cute little Allen here just hugged me close to calm me down and he told me he'd protect me." Kai then went and fell into Allen hugging him, burying his face in Allen's chest." It was so incredibly amazing that if I wasn't so scared  
I probably would have proposed!"

I looked over to Walker who was smiling with a tinge of pink on his cheeks," I just did what was right Kai...Nothing that special.."

Kai then took his face out of Walker's chest and looked up at him and pouted," Geez! You need to have more confidence in yourself! If you keep up this attitude someone is bound to try to try to steal you away and use you for your own purpose!" Kai then  
looked up and made eye contact with me as his eyes sharpened," Ne?"

Everyone in the room stiffened as Kai held eye contact with me his sharp gaze made me want to crumple on to the floor. I felt weaves of guilt and fear flood over my body as his eyes seemed to speak to me, saying 'you would know a lot about that wouldn't  
you?'

Seconds passed like hours until Allen voice broke me free of my bar-less prison," You have a weird sense of humour Kai!"

Allen chuckled and Kai joined him, breaking eye contact with me," I suppose I do~! Hey Allen?"

Allen looked down at Kai as Kai moved off of Allen,"Yes?"

"Can you go make me some tea please?" Kai asked as an innocent smile crossed over his face.

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

"Can you go make me some tea please?" Neah asked me with an innocent smile.

This was a code for us. Neah wanted me to leave the room. I wanted to ask him why but I couldn't here. It wouldn't make sense and if we spoke internally we would arose suspicious with our lack of movement. If I denied him that would both annoy Neah and  
raise suspicions from Link. Neah had me trapped and I could tell he was enjoying the feeling. I was wrapped around his finger, yet I couldn't be annoyed, in fact the opposite, I admired Neah's ability to always take control of a situation.

I gave him a smile and stood up," Of course Kai! The usual?"

"Mhmmm! You know how I like it!" Neah smiled up at me.

I turned to Link," I will be right back, I'm just heading to the cafeteria, you can review the footage on Timcampy if you want..."

Link nodded as I stretched out my hand in the direction of Neah," Come on Tim, let's go."

I could see the confusion on my friends' faces wondering why I stretched my hand towards Neah there questions would be answered as Timcampy crawled out of the back of Neah's hairline before quickly springing out onto me. I laughed affectionately and hugged  
Tim to my face before he got out of my grasp and nestled himself into my hair.

I then proceeded to walk to the large door before turning around," I'll be back soon!"

I smiled before stepping out and closing the door behind me. I let out a large heavy sigh as I leaned onto the door. Timcampy floated down into my palm.

"What have I gotten into Tim?" I let a weary smile adorn my face as I began walking towards the cafeteria with Timcampy drifting behind me.

* * *

End of the chapter has come again! I had fun writing this chapter! It was hard to do Link's prospective so that definitely took me the longest. Neah's prospective is the most fun to write! I enjoy his mischievous nature.

I hope the story is not to hard to understand but if you desire I will do a brief summary of what has happened.

Please continue to comment and support this story! It makes my day as I read the comments. I hope you can get used to the new update gaps...when they start? Haha!

-Love


	8. Neahs Anger

**-3rd person P.O.V-**

When the door shut Neah's head (which had previously been watching Allen), faced forward as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in front of himself. A smirk found itself across his face as he looked forward watching the other people in the room like  
/hawks.

After a small moment of quiet Neah spoke," So now, let's get started for real! I can tell you want to protect Allen from all the stalking and threatening stares, ask me what you really want to know."

Surprising almost everyone, the first person to act was Lenalee who stood up and yelled at Neah," Do you work for the Noah?!"

Neah stared at her for a solid minute as the atmosphere gained pressure. Neah's silence put everyone on edge as Kanda grabbed Muge's hilt, Lavi's fingers brushed over his hammer, and Link backed up ever so slightly.

"Are you serious?" Neah asked slowly

The first to speak was Bookmen who had yet to say a word," Does it look like the lady is joking?"

Neah looked at Lenalee who had a painted face of determination on her.

"Why would I work for my old next door neighbours?!" Neah exclaimed in pure confusion

A rush of relief flooded over everyone in the room after Neah's words. A smile graced Komui's lips as Lenalee fell back into her chair and Kanda let go of Mugen.

 **-Neah's P.O.V-**

I could see there pure relief on the humans' faces, it took everything I had not to grin and burst out laughing, I must play innocent for now so Allen will not face the repercussions of my actions. I suppose Allen's acting skills were rubbing of on me,I'dhave  
to thank him later. This did not mean I wasn't going to tell the order humans about there own actions.

"Are you guys stalking me?!" I pretended to be startled and scared.

The stupid hat human laughed," No! No! Sorry about that!"

"The Noah are just our enemies! We don't want Allen dating anyone bad!" The bookman Jr. explained.

"Oh I see..." I tried to appear thoughtful before I began leading the group into the fire," So...Does Allen fight these...'Noah?'"

The human woman spoke," Yes! Allen is a strong exorcist! He has fought the Noah before!"

She appeared pleased as if I had just relieved some sort of weight for her shoulders, Idiot. I smiled at her," So he's strong huh? I guess being forced to fight does that to a person!"

I laughed as a silence sweat over the room only filled by my laughter. Humans are so predictable, they trust quickly, assume everyone is as stupid as them. I enjoy there astonishment and bath in there horror. I did not expect the reply.

"Walker is performing his duty to God. He should be thankful he is blessed with innocences." The stalker stated as if it were fact.

Behind me I heard the pretty boy prick growl as the bookman Jr.'s eyes darkened and the female woman looked down, hands clenched. Nothing compared to the rage I was feeling within myself right now, these people knew nothing of what Allen had faced yetthey  
considered his innocents a blessing. Logic was overrated anyway.

I wanted to kill this man. Slowly so he will feels the pain. I wanted to cut out his eyes with a dull knife. I wanted to sandpaper his skin raw and throw him into salt and lemon juice. I wanted to rip out his teeth and force him to swallow them. I wantedto  
rip all his hair out in small chunks until his scalp was exposed and then stuff magnets under his skin to consume him. I wanted to kill this man.

Instead of any of that I stood up and turned to him, closing my eyes and smiling I punched him straight in his jaw. The gasps around the room were loud as I quickly felt the pretty boy and the bookman JR. grab my arms and restrain me. I could out quicklybut  
I decided to use words instead. Words hurt far more then a punch.

"You are an ignorant fool of a man aren't you? You have no idea about what Allen goes through do you? All you people do is make his life harder!" I was yelling now," You couldn't even let him have a f*cking date with out being watched! You make him fightin  
a war! You accuse him of things he can't ever control! He has told me so much! The whispering! The stares! The constant stalking as if he would betray you in an instant! You treat him as less then human! YOU ALL DISGUST ME!"

I screamed at the man as he stared up at me horrified holding the side of his face. The woman broke down crying as the humans restraining me looked down in shame. I looked over at the other bookman who looked away from my gaze. The stupid hat human hadhis  
arms folded propping up his head as his teeth.

"No! We love Allen!" The woman cried out in desperation.

I whipped my head towards her and spoke in a low and even tone," Someone who couldn't even allow Allen to have a first date without accusing his date of being evil doesn't have the right to say that." I spat

She sobbed as I collected myself a bit more," Let me go."

The complied dropping my arms and backing away from me. I sat down and took a deep breath before realising Allen would be back in 3... 2... 1...

"Hey Kai I got your te-" Allen began while pushing top he door open he stopped and stared around the room a mix of worry and terror on his face.

My face light up and I smiled quickly running over to Allen and hugging him, carefully so as not to disturb my tea," Allen~!"

"What happened?!" He exclaimed as I noticed the eyes of the other humans in the room staring at us.

"Oh nothing to worry about!" I glared at everyone around the room, if they tried to tell Allen what happened I would take over Allen's body in order for him to avoid hearing it.

After a few seconds the stupid hat human gave a shaky smile and false cheer," Yes!'right then, don't worry about it Allen!"

Smart. I knew I was being childish but it honestly didn't give a damn. I smiled as I decided to put them on edge again, I moved behind Allen and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on the tips of my toes to rest my chin on Allen's head...damn ourshort  
bodies!

"Hey Allen! One of these days I should steal you away!" I watched the various reactions of glares. I enjoyed there negative emotions, creating a crack between the ground of Allen and the order. I would slowly get the crack to deepen right under theirnoses.  
Until one day I can take Allen away from these humans. It was all a matter of playing my cards right and waiting.

Sadly I hated waiting.

 **-Komui's P.O.V-**

"Hey Allen! One of these days I should steal you away!" Kai boldly stated.

I could tell he was trying to irate everyone and it was working. His ability to flip between personalities made me extremely anxious. I was staring to understand that this person didn't care who he hit, he didn't care who he offended, he was possessive,strong,  
and knew far more then we expected.

The other people in the room seemed to be just as pissed off as I was. He was provoking us and playing with our emotions and we couldn't do a damn thing! Yet Allen seemed so oblivious...maybe if we try to convince Allen that Kai is not a good person Allenwould  
believe us. We were his friends after all.

"Kai! You have such a terrible sense of humour!" Allen fooled his eyes before patting Kai's head and handing him the tea that Allen had made," Now! Drink up!"

"Hai! Hai!" Kai said taking a sip of his tea and smiling," It's good as always Allen~!"

Allen smiled and was about to speak before I intervened," Allen? Could we perhaps speak to you..." I turned a sharp eye to Kai," Alone."

Allen looked confused and turned to Kai, who shrugged and smiled," Of course Komui. Kai? Mind stepping out for a moment?"

Kai nodded and looked around the room, a fake smile was plastered over the face of rage Kai turned around and opened the door.

"I'll be back when I finish my tea. Have fun." Kai walked out.

I sat down and smiled at everyone. They had calmed down and tided themselves and gone back to their original position in the room. I sighed, back to my interview.

 _Neah?! What did you do!?_

* * *

Done!

Don't worry! This is the last main section of the interview before some action happens! (Hopefully)

I hope you can get used to the new schedule, hopefully I'll have a proper scheduled for this story soon. I'm thinking of ever Sunday.

Well! We'll see what the schedule becomes! Please continue to comment! It encourages me a lot!

-Love


	9. Anger is terrifying

**-Allen's P.O.V-**

I was sitting for only a brief moment of quiet, a smile adorned my face as time seem to tick by slower then normal. No one except me appeared happy, all with various troubled expressions.

"Ne? Is everything alright?" My words fell on deaf ears.

While waiting I felt my smile slowly fall off as anxiety gnawed as my innards. A worn smile found it's way on to Lenalee's face as she was the next to speak.

"Allen...We have...come to an agreement...?" She appeared unsure of herself.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked slowly as to re-a sure I was listening to her words.

"We think that maybe...you should..." My attention was drawn to Lavi's voice as he was the next to speak," Break up with Kai..."

 **-Third Person P.O.V-**

The room was cursed with a heavy silence that sewed shut the mouth of the black order members before Allen's quiet voice pricked the minds of the fellows in the room.

"...Are...Are you serious?" The hesitance ask broke the hearts of many in the room.

Yet the watchdog Link seemed unfazed," As the supervisor said, Allen..."

Yet again a silence set itself upon the group as an awaited reply was yet to come. Allen's head had fallen to look at his knees before a slightly audible chuckle escaped his mouth.

Allen's head remained low as his voice, icy and apathetic, carried across the room," Ne...? Don't you think you guys are...overstepping your bounds?"

It wasn't pleasant to hear Allen like this; Livid. You see when Allen was truly angry he never yelled, he never screamed, he never fought. He was civil, he was proper, he was...detached.

Everyone just assumed they had seen Allen truly angry. They assumed that they knew everything about Allen, who wouldn't? It felt as though you could read him like an open book. Everyone knows what they say about assumptions though...

Allen was one who held many masks, the mask of Red, the mask of mana, the mask of the naive disciple, and of course the perfect hero. With his masks Allen loved many things, he loved having a home, he loved feeling needed, he loved Jerry's cooking, he  
loved poker, but Allen valued something ten times more then that: Survival. That was his ultimate goal after all "Always keep walking." Was Mana's way of telling him to survive.

This was the case for a very long time...Until Neah appeared... To be honest Allen first believed Neah was a personification of a need for a person to love him, but that wasn't the case. Neah understood Allen in a way Allen had never been understood before,  
as a human and as a child. Neah knew everything about Allen, he understood his sorrows, his ideas, his fear, his joy! Neah loved Allen, and Allen loved Neah, that is why Allen is angry.

Lavi cautiously stepped forward," I know you care for Kai, Allen but we think it might be better if you two broke apart your relationship...We just want what is best for you."

A deep chuckle ringing with anger left Allen as his face drew itself up to stare at Lavi," Oh? And why do you get to decide that?"

Lavi gulped and inched backwards before Lenalee stood up boldly," We're your friends Allen!"

"I see..." Allen's voice sunk into the room as he stared at her. To Lenalee it felt as though she was being evaluating down to her own soul, she attempted to match his gaze but his blank expression left her knees shaking. What scared the black order members  
the most was the way Allen's left arm had been slowly turning into it's pale white innocents forum and was slowly engulfing Allen's body, as if trying to calm Allen down.

Crown clown's tendrils slowly wrapped around his arms and back yet Allen's mask and crown were perched slightly behind Allen's left shoulder. The empty hood seemed to convey a message none of the room members could understand. Allen's innocents was not  
activated, it was there by it's own sense of disturbance within it's master.

 **-Neah's P.O.V.-**

I felt something wrong. Horribly wrong.

Allen was angry.

My emotions and Allen's balance each other. It allowed us to keep our calm in most situations but if we were pushed to our limits both Allen and I would share the same emotions. I needed to calm him down but I could already feel the anger rushing through  
the blood of this fake body.

I heard my teacup drop to the ground and shatter as the scientist humans around me jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

"H-Hey? Are you okay?" A human with large round glasses asked.

"I need to do something." I was doing everything in my power not to drown in my overwhelming rage.

I turned and began to walk out before I felt a small tug on my arm," Wait!"

I don't quite know what I must have looked like to make the human drop my arm and fall back on to it's arse but that is exactly what happened. Turning quickly I rushed out of the room and quickly made my way to the door of the room in which Allen was  
livid.

It took all my will power to calmly knock on the door and yell "My tea is done."

I heard Allen's voice telling me I could enter, the calm tone spiked with venom. I entered only to see crown clown trying it's best to calm Allen down, best they could. The woman was collapsed on the floor, from no physical injury, thankfully. Even if  
I hated the order, and all the humans within it, Allen would feel incredibly guilty for harming his friends in a fit of anger.

"Allen..." I spoke softly as I felt a small piece of Allen's anger diminishing. It brought me pleasure that my pure presence could calm Allen, even if only slightly.

I took several slow steps before speeding up and hugging Allen. We sunk slowly onto our knees as I felt Allen's face bury itself into the crook of my neck. Crown Clown appeared relieved as I held on.

I heard my own voice quietly, yet loud enough to resonate with in the room," I do not know what happened but I am right here Allen..."

I felt him slowly ease up before letting himself wrap his arms around me. He was still angry but it was becoming more manageable. I sighed in relief. I knew that the humans must have done something to make Allen this upset but I could not focus on that,  
if I allowed my own anger to dwell inside of me it would surely spark Allen's own.

I shifted more of Allen's weight onto my own and began a slow rock. I could feel a wave of exhaustion hit Allen as I began to quietly hum. I was humming a small song that I had written for Allen as a child, I called it 'Once Upon a December'.

It had barely broke his consciousness as a child but now it meant more to him. The music swirled around the quiet room enveloping the member in it's soft embrace. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

The tension in the room was lost as I felt Allen drift into the land of sleep, hugging me ever so closely. I felt my skin tingle as the hot anger was replaced by the cool comfortable calm.

I finished the song and the sound of nothing rang throughout the room. I focus solely on Allen as to not get enraged when speaking to the order humans, I had had enough of the negative emotion for today.

I ran my fingers through his white tresses and watched him closely. Until a quiet voice reminded me of where I was.

"Thank you for calming him down, Smith." It was the elder bookman.

"Mmm.." i hummed in a reply," What made him this upset anyways?"

I was met with silence and awkward shifting, it told me all I needed to know," So it WAS you after all...Alright."

I wasn't surprised anymore. I gently picked up Allen and layer him on the couch," Well...I'm not surprised."

I turned to face all the humans, my time was almost up.

"I'll come back to see Allen soon. Tell him goodbye for me." A simple message as I walked out. No one attempted to stop me.

The day ended full of disappointment.

* * *

Well...this chapter took longer then expected. It was rather complex to think up and write but I hope this will be satisfactory!

I don't really have a set plan on where to go so if anyone wants to suggest an idea in the comments,I'm open!

I did have a rather hectic week if you're not wondering. I got told that I had two days to prepare to teach two classes with 2 other people, I had a poetry slam, and I had multiple test.

Ugh high school! I'm sure you can relate ?

-love


	10. Chur

**-Third Person P.O.V-**  
Allen had woken up from his slumber the next day. He had been left on the couch because Allen's room door had been locked and no one was willing to search on his person after the first time. Link had originally tried to grab Allen's arm to pick him up but had been swiftly bit by Timcampy, who seemed to be more like a dog then a golem, bearing his teeth and biting at anyone who approached Allen.

Neah had lost himself somewhere in between Allen's memories and his own, he couldn't tell anymore.

Upon Allen's waking it seemed as if the boy had taken an oath of silence, no words were drawn from his mouth and none of the black order members tried to get him to speak either. It was on the third day of the silence that Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi had been called to Komui's office, Link following its the exorcist.

They all sit down, the world is on an uncomfortable pause until Komui clears his throat," Now, I called you here today because we suspect that there is innocent in a small town in Switzerland called Chur. Have you been Allen?"

Allen nodded swiftly once, a stony expression contradicted his normal smile.

Komui waited before continuing," Yes...then we have permission to use the ark, please depart within the hour."

"Why send all of us Nii-San?" Lenalee asked quietly.

A small smile broke onto Komui's face," Ah...That's because there have been a few sightings of people with 'gray-ish' skin. It is better to be safe then sorry, especially with how low we are on exorcists."

Lenalee nodded before Lavi's usually smile broke onto his face," Let's go!"

 **-Time skip brought to you by Kanda's hatred for lampshades (we don't know why either)-**  
As the group stepped out into the crisp Swiss air they gasped at the scenery, the town was beautiful. The grassy green hills seemed to roll on forever in one direction as the group was enclosed between two cliffs. The grey and the green swirled into the orange roofed tiles of the little town's homes. The 14 degree (57 for Fahrenheit) had a slight breeze that just made you want to lie underneath the shade of a tree and dream the days away in the little slice of heaven.

Smiles wormed their way onto Lenalee & Lavi's faces. This was not for long as Allen walked on with out a care, do not get him wrong, Allen loved this place, in fact if he ever regained his freedom from fate he'd like to live here with Neah. Allen just didn't want to spend any more time then needed with his comrades.

The rest of the group followed Allen as he began searching the area with his cursed eye. Within a few moments he felt the regular prick of pain as he took of in the direction of the Accuma.

 **-Tyki's P.O.V-**  
I knew the exorcist would arrive soon. I grinned as I glanced at Road who was currently sitting on Lero ripping off a dolls arm. She stopped and glanced up at me, her face copied mine as it split into a grin.

In a sing song voice," They're here~!"

Second later they arrived bursting in as 8 level twos began attacking. I watched with amusement as the rabbit man grew and swung his hammer, yelling while hitting one of the Akuma's heads clean off and into another Akuma, destroying them both.

Suddenly I heard a yell from the female," Misty Waltz!"

A tornado of wind struck 2 of the level twos entrapping them in wind, their bodies were tossed and turned about until the Akumas smashed into each other, dying instantly.

The long haired tall man? Woman? Human. Grunted and charged, slashing through his Akuma with ease. The other Akuma went to punch him before he blocked with his innocence, he then jumped back and then onto the Akuma's arm, running his blade up before cutting through it's head.

I then turned my attention to the Shonnen. His sword drawn as he gracefully flipped sideways out of the way of an incoming slash from an Akuma. As his feet were in the air and his head faced down his hand swiftly pushed and turned him, kicking the Akuma straight in the jaw before his sword swiftly impaled up and through the Akuma's head.

The other Akuma seemed stunned before is charged straight towards the shonnen. Surprising Allen did the same. They were getting close before I noticed Allen's innocents had wrapped itself around his knees. They were almost at each other before Allen's knees buckled and he bang sliding of his innocences protected knees. He bent back and raised his sword, the Akuma was to late to stop and ended up being split in half, dying.

I stared in wonder and amazement, Allen seemed different, more free, more intelligent, more...deadly. As the last Akuma's ashes exploded out and Allen stood up, I noticed something, Allen had yet to make any noise.

Road noticed it too as her grin widened further and a light shined in her eyes, asking for permission to attack him. I gave a slight nod before she spoke.

"Ohio exorcists! That was an amazing battle! Really entertainment! Especially you Allen~!" She flirted," I bet you're here for this!" Road allowed the innocents necklace to drop into their view, this set everyone on edge except for the shonnen.

"Well you'll have to fight for it!" She laughed evilly before the hopped off of Lero, grabbing his handle and floating down on him, landing just in front of Allen.

They exorcist got in battle ready positions before I stepped in. I blocked the path as I allowed my niece to have her fun.

 **-Third Person P.O.V.-**  
It was Tyki who moved first move towards the exorcist trio, a tease emerged out of his hand as he bolted forward. One hand drew itself back as the other held onto his hat, he first aimed for Lavi. Lavi jumped to the left before a katana aimed for Tyki's side, quickly a large skull tease blocked the blow, killing itself in the process. Tyki jumped back about three feet and grinned before he hear a woman shout, his reflexes took over as his body melded into the ground, a small crater was made from the force of Lenalee's heel hitting the earth.

The three exorcist quickly put their backs together and glancing around for any signs of the Noah. A few seconds passed before Tyki silently emerged in between the trio, Kanda noticed first turning quickly and slashing at the Noah who had another tease protect him.

Lavi's Hammer quickly doubled in size as his seals emerged, swirling around him, he hit down," Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

A torrent of flames erupted from the hammer, forming a dragon of fire. Both Lenalee quickly grabbed Kanda and jumped, clearing 12 meters (39 feet) and coming down safely up a rooftop nearby. Tyki began dodging the fire attempting to get to a nearby wall, the fire dragon quickly cut him off, trapping Tyki with the three exorcist.

Lavi's face full of concentration as he focused on maintaining his ring of fire. Kanda jumped down, landing slightly in front of Lavi to protect him, Lenalee stood looking down upon Tyki form the roof.

Tyki chuckled," Ooo~ scary~!"

The two dark haired exorcists tensed up as the Noah got into a battle stance. Just as Tyki leaned forward to attack a crisp noise rung out.

 _CLANG!_

The Noah and the three exorcists looked toward the fellow battle as Lavi's flame dragon disappeared with his lack of focus on the task.

Road was currently sitting on Lero about 3 meters ( 10 feet) in the air, she was surrounded by her favourite dagger candles in an array of striped colours. Several candles were impaled in the ground by Allen's feet. She had a Cheshire smile and the gleam of bloodlust in her eyes.

Allen's right arm was currently hanging by his side blood coming out of a small but deep cut on his leg, crown Clown had wrapped itself around the cut, limiting blood flow but staining the pristine white. The sword of exorcism had been thrown back and behind the giddy Noah girl.

She giggled," Aww! It's seems as though your defenceless! How cute~! It will be much easier to win now!"

She found herself in a fit of giggles before she paused," Ne..You're awfully quiet...Have a..." She looked towards the exorcists as a smirk married her face,"...Falling out?"

Allen said nothing as Road stared at him for a second later before she shrugged," Ah well! Not my issue!...yet!"

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed in terror

She began her giggle fit before she raised her arm, ready to attack again before Allen did something unexpected. He changed his posture, his feet spread a bit wider then shoulder length, bending ever so slightly. His right arm curved slightly as it placed itself a bit behind himself.

Road was still giggling as she sent her candle forward. Allen took a huge breath in before his hand curved around his mouth and he let out an incredibly loud high pitched scream, stunning everyone watching.

The world seemed to pause, all of Roads candles stopped in mid air and her expression changed from gleeful to wide eyed and confused. It took a few seconds to realise what would happen. Road looked down at her chest to see Allen's pristine sword covered in her blackish blood.

Allen had used his scream as a distraction in order to manipulate his innocence arm into stabbing her. She coughed up blood.

"Road!" Tyki screamed as her body fell forward onto the ground in front of Allen. Tyki rushed over as Lero began to panic. He held her as her eyes fluttered opened.

A smile was on her face, no bloodlust, no glee, she just appeared; happy, peaceful even. She looked up at Allen as the blood dropped from her mouth.

" That was amazing Allen...That's the closest someone has come to killing me in a very long time...I..C-Can't wait to see when it's...complet-" her voice faded as she closed her eyes, her body dissolved in Tyki's arms as Allen's arm and the innocences necklace fell onto the ground.

Tyki stared for a second longer before he sighed and stood," Sheril is going to kill me..."

Tyki dusted himself up," Good job Shonnen. You won the battle."

Allen got in an offensive stance, his voice came out in a low growl," And why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Him. That's why." Tyki smiled and held up the innocence which Allen quickly snatched," No need to be harsh Shonnen~! We were just sent as a reminder, the Earl wants his prize soon~!"

At this Allen slashed at Tyki who began disappearing into the ground and he quietly spoke as Allen's friends began running towards the two," See you later...Shonnen...and Neah."

A final smirk was left printed into Allen mind before he angrily stabbed the ground.

* * *

W00t! A day early! Two? Well anyways it's early, it's long and it's full of OOC Allen! ;;^-^

I had a ton of fighting writing the fight scenes! Sorry Neah was a no-show though..(Hey that rhymes!) but that he Noah actually made a proper appearance! Also, no, Road is not dead, just recovering in her dream world.

This chapter actually brings me to a crossroads, and it is up to you guys. Neah and Allen are the main pairing and Allen is not going to stay at the order, and some other things. But! I was wondering, should Allen and Neah join the Noah side or just do there own thing? If they do there own thing that may make me want to do a crossover... do you guys want a crossover? Ugh! I just don't know! So many possibilities! Okay! Let's narrow it down to 3 choices!

1\. Allen & Neah join the Noahs' side!  
& Neah just go off on there own, on the run.  
3\. I turn this into a crossover (most likely with blue exorcist)

It's up to you guys! Also thank you for all the wonderful comments! I read them all the time and they encourage me to keep this story going! Thank you and please continue to do so!  
-love


	11. Polls Not a Chapter

So as you know I have started a poll as of March 31st 2017 for what should happen in this story, until wendsday the 5th of April (when the poll ends), I will allow anyone and every to keep voting! You can only vote once though, but I will let you changeyour  
/opinion on what should happen! I will be checking the comments everyday until then though! I will also be updating the polls on this chapter until then!

* * *

 **Here they are:**

 **1.** Allen and Neah join the Noah clan! (The Millennium Earl says yes ❤️): 9.5votes

 **2.** Allen and Neah go off on there own (Timcampy says he'll follow!): 12.5votes

 **3.** I turn this baby into a crossover! (Satan says hi!): 4 votes!

* * *

 **The winner!:** Allen and Neah are going to go off on there own!

* * *

I hope even if you disagree with what choice wins you can still continue to enjoy the story!

-Love


	12. The Witching Hour

**-Third Person P.O.V-**

As soon as the group arrived back at the order Allen was back to silence for the evening. He handed the nearest finder the innocence necklace before he made a bee-line towards his room. Link followed closely, neither in the mood for the ideal chatterthat  
would usually occur after missions.

The duo had made it all of 30 feet before Allen felt his wrist in someone else's grasp. Link turned to face Lenalee after noticing Allen had stopped moving.

"Allen...Who is...'him'?" Her eyes plead for an answer, it seemed as though the members of the order had been drowning in there mysteries.

Allen's eyes softened for a brief moment and a polite smile graced his face. He appeared like one of the angels of the god they hated so much. He shook his head gently and slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared in her mercury eyes.

Allen's silence spoke louder then any words he could ever express. She let her hand fall to her side as Allen turned and continued walking. Link followed but holding his position a bit further behind Allen.

As he reached the end of the room Lavi spoke up, his voice amplified by the quiet," You love the order...Right Allen?"

Allen was at the door when he paused. He stood as everyone awaited an answer. The answer never came as he only stood for a brief moment before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

 **~Time skip brought by this overflowing Angst...So much Angst~**

Three (A.M).

That's the time when a certain boy sat up. His chest drawing him up as he hypnotically swung his legs out of his bed. A glaze had settled over his eyes like the first snow over a hill. He was wearing a large night shirt that draped loosely down to his  
/knees, one side of the shirt had called down on his shoulder.

His right hand drew up and out, extending away from him with an open palm. Timcampy shot out into his hand, his tail wrapping around, attaching himself on to Allen'sarm. Tim's wings folded against Allen's forearm as Allen's arm lowered to his side  
whilegently clutching onto his golem gently.

Allen took silent steps to his door, opening it just wide enough for himself to step out. What he hadn't realised was he had slightly disturbed his roommate. Link had opened his eyes just to see a shadow step of the room.

"Walker...?"

Allen stepped silently through the halls, his trance like movements mixed with the moonlight from the orders many long windows seemed to cast a unique spell of calm over the ominous halls. He swept through the halls ascending towards the roof. He tooka  
step onto the stairs and quickly disappeared from the hallways view.

Meanwhile, Link had been watching him, peeking from out of the door to there room, as soon as Allen disappeared from sight he quickly began walking to catch up to him. His heels clicked on the stone floor, echoing around the spellbound halls.

Link only made it about halfway down the halls before a tall figure emerged from the shadows holding a katana, in a low yet quiet growling voice the figure spoke," What do you think your doing at this hour?"

Link stared at him before his sharp yet hushed voice replied," Doing my job."

Kanda raised an eyebrow as Link explained hesitantly,"Walker is acting...strange. He left the room but he seems to be in a...a stupor, I'm worried that he may not be...Allen right now."

Kanda nodded as he gesture Link forward and they followed the invisible pathway. As they neared the door to the roof the muted melody of the fourteenth's song was audible. Link began to rush forward but an arm held in front of him caused him to stop,he  
gave a questions look.

"Listen." Kanda commanded.

Link paused and began listening. To his horror he came to realise that there were two voices singing. Someone was up on the roof with Allen. Kanda could sense his fear as he drew his katana and they approached the door slowly.

Opening it revealed Allen standing on the edge of the roof parallel to the door. He was facing up towards to moon as his voice floated through the air. A quick glance around showed Allen was completely alone. That begged the question...where was the secondvoice  
coming from?

Then the two observes noticed Allen had stopped singing as a stillness seated over the night once again. The melody lingering as it had been left unfinished, Kanda made the first move by yelling out," Oi! Moyashi! What the hell are you doing?"

"The moon is so beautiful at night...It just makes you think...I will never be that beautiful. No matter how many tragedies I live, or how much I push myself, the moon will always be there...Storng, beautiful, and ever so cold..."

This brought a wave of confusion over Link and Kanda as well as a sense of anxiety, Kanda spoke up,"What the fuck are you talking about bean sprout?"

Allen chuckled before quieting down again. He seemed transfixed on the moon as a breeze pasted them by," Ne...Would it be better if I was dead?"

Link become nervous as his voice quivered quietly," Walker...You not thinking about...?"

Allen said nothing before Kanda yelled at him," Oi! What the hell are you-"

"Who knows?" Allen cut off Kanda.

Kanda was getting angry, taking a few steps forward he pointed Mugen towards Allen, Link was at at loss of what to do, he had never been prepared for this type of scenario before. He watched the interaction petrified.

"You know my death would probably be celebrated? Another enemy dead right?" Allen spoke as his strong yet controlled voice rung through the air.

As Kanda was just about to spit out a response Allen turned, his head at a slight tilt, he held a closed smile on his face as Timcampy sat himself on his head.

"To bad I don't want to die~" He sung out in a sugar coated voice.

Then both Kanda and Link collapsed on the roof, unconscious.

"Oyasuminasai."

Allen's eyes opened revealing golden hues as Link and Kanda's bodies melted into the white of the Ark's portal. He giggled as he grabbed Timcampy from on his head and held him in front of himself with his hands.

"All according to plan~!"

Timcampy mirrored his grin.

* * *

So we have a winner! Allen and Neah are going to be going off on there own!

Thank you all for voting!

I'm sorry for the short chapter by the way, it's the end of my quarter so it's been a bit difficult finding time! While break is this week my family's matriarch (or the head of my family) is actually visiting for the week so the chapter may be a day or  
/two late...

Apologise in advanced but hopefully you liked this chapter!

-Love


	13. Panic in the Morning

The next morning Allen awoke in his small yet comfy bed, he brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He did his morning 'workout', had a nice shower and then made the bed. He changed and gave Timcampy a hug before he stepped out into the  
hall, yawning. He was about halfway to the canteen when he realised it.

Link was gone.

Allen began to frantically rush around in his localised area, not really searching more like freaking out and thinking you were searching. He was turning his head every which was and spinning in circles. In all the kerfuffle he had completely forgotten  
about the fact that Neah hadn't said hi to him either.

Allen then realised that Link may be at Komui's to pick up an assignment, believing that must be he hopefully glanced at the clock.

6:46

Nope. Link was a strictly 7:00 riser. If you got him up any earlier he would practically kill you with his glare. Allen held his head and let out a frustrated groan.

 _Where could Link have gone...?_

 **-Allen's P.O.V-**

I've practically looked everywhere! He wasn't in my room, the bathroom, the scientist area, heck I even checked with Hevlaska! Oh well...maybe he is on a special mission or something! I hope that means the order is starting to trust me more, even if I'm  
still furious over how they think the can control my relationship with Neah I'd appreciate the freedom of being able to live without another human constantly following me.

Taking off with my new found happy mood I strolled into the canteen. Ordering my inhuman mass of food I sat down and began eating happily. It was always very quiet at this time, I enjoyed the lack of sound. Living in such a brutal and noise world I suppose  
somewhere along the way I learned to fall in love with the quiet and the peace that's brought with it.

As I finished of my meal I decided to sit a while longer, in order to take in the calm I was presented with. I began humming to myself in order to gently wake up Neah, who I'd assume was still sleeping. I rocked gently back and fourth waiting but also  
loosing myself in my own thoughts.

After a while I realised that I had become a bit of an attention grabber in the canteen seeing as I felt the stares of my fellow order members around me. Their eyes announced emotions of distaste, confusion, and a bit of curiosity. I chuckled to myself,  
the humans and their lack of knowledge.

I froze. Did I call them humans...?

Getting hit with a wave of sickness I quickly stood up. I had to get out of this room. Suddenly their eyes, which had felt as mere tingles before, felt suffocating to me. I began to move quickly towards an exit, any exit! I was being drowned in the soft  
muttering which seemed to be blaring in my ears. I couldn't tell what they were saying! I couldn't tell what they were thinking! I was loosing myself in the moment.

It felt as if I was in a small room being slowly filled with water. No one can help me because the water doesn't exist, no one can break me free because the walls just aren't there...

I feel something touch me and I jump. I push myself away, wanting to scream but restraining it. I feel my legs began carrying me at a run now. Part of me wanted to keep running but another part of me wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away from the  
world.

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me, breaking away the illusion of water.

I didn't realise it but I felt myself collapse onto the floor on top of my legs. I felt out of breath but safe as I allow myself to lean on this person. I feel the warmth and listen to their heartbeat. Music drifts back into my ears as I feel my eyes  
shut.

I want to mutter a thank you but I feel as though all my strength has been zapped. I somehow feel as though they received my message and a smile appears on face. I feel drowsy. Physically I know I have enough rest but I am a wear of how emotionally drained  
I have become.

As I close my eyes and fell myself drift into sleep and all the sound becomes muted background noise I hear a sharp but distinct noise. I try to begin moving and open my eyes and search for the disruption, but a hand lays itself over my eyes and gently  
pushes me back down. I want thrash about and free myself but my body feels heavy as if covered in snow.

I hear the deep chuckle of a mans voice before everything ends and I am lost into my own mind.

 **-Tyki's P.O.V-**

I had been sent out by the earl to collect our dear 14th. I was accompanied by Wisely and also Sherl due to him not wanting him "precious adorable little daughter to have to enter the filthy black order". Road of course tried to argue but it was the Earl  
who had actually stepped in unexpectedly.

 _Flashback_

"Road, you would cause to much noise. For now they are just going to retrieve the 14th as silently," the earl gave us a fearsom look," and quickly as possible. We all love you but sometimes we need to do things quietly.❤️"

Road glared and pouted," I can be quiet!" She looked at Sherl with puppy eyes," Can't I daddy?"

Of course Sherl had immediately hugged her and went into his incessant babbling about how she was the most perfect daughter and could do anything she wanted to. She giggled and stuck out her tong at me and the earl, who only sighed.

I decided to ignore them and turned to the Earl," So...When do we leave?"

The atmosphere tensed up again as the Eral spoke,"At sunrise. According to my spies Allen Walker is a very early riser at around 5 (am) while most of the other order members awaken at 7-8 (am). If Wisely can disorient him and get him alone then Sherl  
can keep the strangling humans away and Tyki can transport him❤️"

The three of us gave a nodded curtly before the Earl turned to Road," Road, I'm counting on you to open a door into the order.❤️"

Road smiled," Yes Melanie!"

 _End flashback_

The Shonnen was almost to easy to grab. Sneaking in with Road's door was a breeze and surprisingly enough Allen was not next to his guard dog. The most difficult part was having Wisely wait for Allen to have a slip up mentally for him to latch onto and  
produce a panic attack.

He had rushed out of the room and into the hallway, Sherl had restrained all the people within the dinning hall. I watch the boy stand in the hall confused and disheveled, his breathing was heavy and off beat. I decided to act, coming up behind the boy  
and warping my arms around him.

I was startled when he immediately collapsed in my arms. His eyes closed as his breathing became more steady and I noticed his mouth open and close slightly. My eyes widen slightly as a huge grin appeared on my face.

The boy was trying to thank me!

I noticed that the boy seemed to be...radiating a melody. He was not humming and the music was not audible it was just a sense of a song around me. I marvelled at the 14th's ability as Wisely and Sherl wandered over. Sherl neared down to gander at the  
cheating boy.

"He really is rather adorable in his own quirky way~" Sherl gushed over the boy's sleeping face," Oh! Maybe I'll adopt him once he accepts the Noah family!"

I merely rolled my eyes then Wisely spoke in a slightly more quiet voice," I can see why the 14th loves him so..."

I was slightly confused and was about to speak up before my sense perked up and the buzz of some other exorcists innocences was felt. Sherl stood up and Wisely turned in the direction. I looked just in time to see a tall red headed exorcist next to a  
smaller female exorcist with short hair dash around the corner.

They both gasped before they yelled in unison," ALLEN!"

This caused a slight stir in the boy as he began moving slightly. He attempted to raise his head with the last of his strength but I covered his eyes and gently pushed him down. I chuckled as he passed out and went limp. The two exorcists had began sprinting  
towards us, weapons drawn.

Then road's door popped in behind us and I couldn't contain my laughter at the horror written on there faces. I picked up the boy as Wisely and Sherl stepped through the portal. I walked in and looked back just in time to see them arrive in front of the  
door.

"You lose exorcists~!"

The door slammed shut in there faces as I glanced down at the sleeping boy in my arms.

* * *

Oh damn! Seems the Noah have captured Allen! But what about the 14th? What has happened to Link and Kanda?

Find out next time onnnnnnnnn! *epic theme music* Affection!

Okay but seriously, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was rather difficult for me to write but I think did half decent job if I do say so myself! Please comment vote and follow! Your comments are what keeps me writing!

-love ❤️


	14. Temporary Hiatus

Okay...scary title...

*sigh*

Don't worry.

I. Will. **NOT**. Forget. About. This. Story...

My life has just been very hectic and I have finals to prepare for, and travel, and life, and...

Gah!

Why can't I live in a dream world with tons of free time, infinite money, no work, and a hot body?

What does Kim Kardashian have that I am missing? A rich husband? Child bearing hips? A television show? A sex tape?

Im going with the sex tape...

.

.

.

.

Ah! I'm off topic!

Don't worry! This is only temporary till my life decides to pat me on the head and give me a cookie for all my effort! I promise I'll be back soon! I'll try to answer any questions you have (if any).

I really appreciate you continuing to read my quirky little story and comment and star and stuff! My affections really are yours.

*Punches self in face*

Ehehehehe... thank you for reading.

-Love


End file.
